A content server may provide data to a requesting client, e.g. a web browser, over the internet, an intranet, or any network known in the art. It may be desirable to cache the data to enable faster response times to subsequent requests for the same data by the same or a different client. One or more data retrieval devices, e.g., a proxy server and/or a portal may be used to cache the data. The data retrieval device may be provided to perform additional or other tasks, e.g., to filter data sent to the client, perform operations upon data sent to the client, etc. For example, a portal may be used to aggregate data from a number of content servers to provide the client with a focus in a search for data.
To implement a data retrieval device, client settings may be set, e.g., by a user, to route all data retrieval requests, e.g., requests for web pages, to a particular data retrieval device. The data retrieval device may then intercept the client's data retrieval requests and forward the requests to a content server. The content server may transmit toward the data retrieval device the requested data. The data retrieval device may, e.g., cache the received data, and forward the data to the client.
However, it may be desirable to implement a number of data retrieval devices, each to handle different client requests. For example, a particular data retrieval device may be provided to handle requests for data transmission via the internet, and a second data retrieval device may be provided to handle requests for data transmission via an intranet. The client may be equipped with data retrieval routing settings that can be set to route requests to only one data retrieval device. Additionally, the configurable settings may not support a configuration for a particular data retrieval device. For example, the settings may support only proxy servers and not portals.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and/or method to direct a client's data requests to a data retrieval device without the use of client settings.